


A Gentle Touch

by CrowleyMcKay



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Caring Arthur Morgan, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyMcKay/pseuds/CrowleyMcKay
Summary: Arthur comes across a Mangy Horse.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	A Gentle Touch

Arthur surveyed the carnage around him. One knew when they traveled through Butcher’s Creek that they were likely to be attacked and killed gruesomely if they weren’t properly armed. Fortunately, that meant that when Arthur was ambling down a deserted path, simply minding his own business, and jumped by several of the local beasts, he was more than ready for them. 

These beasts actually took the shape of people, but they were anything but. Any sense of humanity had been eradicated by whatever insanity and blood-thirst had overcome them. 

Having chased his attackers as they fled and fallen down a sizeable hole, suffice to say Arthur didn’t feel much more than satisfaction as he gunned down each one. 

As he was looting the bodies, because he knew these barbarians carried a lot of money on them from their victims, a sudden sound cut through the silence that had fallen. It was like a strangled whine, not unlike Boadicea before she’d succumbed to her bullet wound. The sound became louder, accompanied by the unmistakable clomping of hooves, and Arthur twisted around quickly, hands raised. 

The horse, which was hard to make out in the dark, was already rearing, her panic evident. The combined gunfire and bloodshed must have gotten her quite spooked. 

“Whoa! Easy. Easy girl. Settle down. That’s it. I won’t hurt ya.” 

The horse calmed slightly, and Arthur got a better look at her. What he saw was horrible, making him wish he could shoot those bastards dead a second time. 

Noticing the horse was considerably calmer, Arthur lowered himself to the damp ground and patted it as an offer of comfort. It was dark and cold, but he needed to earn this horse’s trust before he could take her to a more comfortable location and have her seen to. 

Always the horse lover, the outlaw’s heart ached with sympathy as the horse stumbled towards him, raw, exhausted legs struggling to move, and collapsed beside him. Her head fell in his lap, heavy, but not a burden, and he spoke gently. 

“There, girl. I won’t hurt ya.” 

He ran his hands through her mane, which was burnt short and uneven like her tail. Her body, also, was marred with old burnt skin that was wrinkled and shiny. The black coat was pink and bloody in patches. The poor creature had been through absolute torture, and clearly fed little judging from her prominent ribs, but what did he expect from the Murfree Brood? They were savages. If there were other horses in such a state, Arthur made a promise to himself that he would find them and give them the care they had been denied. 

As the horse was falling asleep, lulled by his gentle touch, he moved her head and stood, coaxing her to stand with him. She was weak and nayed softly in pain, but followed him willingly as he roped her loosely. Heading toward the Van Horn stable, Arthur soothed the terrified Appaloosa the entire way until she was met with warmth, food, light, and the most comfortable stall money could buy.


End file.
